Moves Like Jagger
Moves Like Jagger is a song by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera on Just Dance 4. One of the song's characters made a reappearance as a dancer in Just Dance 2014 in YMCA. Background The background highly resembles the NBC reality show The Voice. Dancer(s) This song is technically single player, but the dancer switches into a total of four dancers. The first dancer has a purple hat on. He has a purple vest and tie on over a green shirt. His pants are grey. The second dancer has a purple cap on. He has a purple shirt with a loose orange coat. He has dark grey pants on and neon orange shoes. The third dancer portraies a cross between Mick Jagger and Michael Jackson. He has shoulder length black hair, and a red headband. He has sunglasses on. This dancer does not have on a shirt, but only a red jacket. His pants represent the British flag. He had black shoes. The fourth dancer has tan colored hair, with see through yellow glasses. He has a light turquoise t-shirt with a purple and blue jacket. His grey pants have 3 white marks on each side. He ends the song. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves in total. *'Gold Move 1: '''Put your right fist up. *'Gold Move 2: 'Raise your hand slowly. *'Gold Move 3: '''Point to the screen. moveslikejaggergoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 moveslikejaggergoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 moveslikejaggergoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup This song has a mashup available for all platforms. Dancers: *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Monster Mash (JD2) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Pump Up the Jam (JD1) *Forget You (JD3) *Maneater (JD4) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Pump Up the Jam (JD1) *Forget You (JD3) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) *Heart of Glass (JD1) *Hot n Cold (JD1) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Who Let The Dogs Out (JD1) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) Trivia *This song looks like a PAL exclusive because the third dancer has a British flag on his pants. *The third dancer appears as P2 in YMCA as a returning dancer. *"S**t" is censored, but "Drunk" isn't. Also at the part where he says "Now I'm naked" the lyrics say it's "Now I make it.." The word "S**t" is replaced with "stand" in the audio but there is still a "..." in the lyrics. *On Just Dance 2014, this only comes with one avatar instead of four, when "I don't give a ..." is said it sounds like he's saying "care," and some of the cheering sound effects are removed. *2 out of the 4 dancers have avatars in Just Dance 2014. *The 2nd and 4th dancer don't have avatars in Just Dance 2014 Appearances in mash-ups *Moves Like Jagger - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Good Feeling - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *So What - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Just Dance - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Wild - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Gentleman - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *#thatPower - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Troublemaker - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Where Have You Been - Dance Mah-Up (JD2014) *Follow The Leader - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * YMCA - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) Videos Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Christina Aguilera Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Rock Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Pop Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Solo Males Category:2000 to 2100